


Missing You at Christmas

by minimoonp



Category: Mini Mitsuru Morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp





	Missing You at Christmas

She kept checking her phone and email, wishing someone would make contact. It was her first time away from home for the holidays and boy did she feel lonely. Sure it _technically_ wasn't Christmas yet for anyone back home, but it was still Christmas Eve darn it! Wait, what time was it back home anyway? Was anyone awake? Being at least ten hours ahead of others was miserable.

Tired of waiting, she got up to make herself some hot chocolate. It was family tradition to drink hot chocolate on Christmas morning while opening presents. While she had already kinda sorta opened her presents because her mom totally didn't warn her before hand (she did) there was still one left, a package from the Mitsuru Crew. Sipping her cocoa, she ripped the tape and opened the package and took out everything inside. There were six boxes combined.

The first was tagged from Setsuna and Saburo. Opening it up, it was a box of cupcake mix and a can of chocolate frosting. Toru was excited. She'd be sure to make them as soon as possible.

The next was from Shiseka and Gekido. It was a sweater with a large star sewn on the front, most likely reminiscent of the Pretty Star herself. It was absolutely adorable.

After that was Fukiko, not that she cared or anything, she remembered she had been complaining about not taking any pictures before she left, and lo and behold, it was a photo album! Inside was a bunch of pictures, some she remembered taking, and others new ones, taken of the going ons back home without her. She was amazed at how much time Fukiko had put into it. She'd cherish it forever (and lightly mock her for it later.)

After that was from Mr Mitsuru and Aiko, a gift card usable for several restaurants in the area. For that, she was greatful! Aiko always had the best ideas.

Then it was a gift from Yoshi. Inside his box was a scarf, and hat. And another scarf. And another scarf, and another? At the bottom of his box was a card that read, 'I'm so sorry, the others stole my idea. The hat that matches one of those scarves is from me, I had to do something to stand out.'

Toru started laughing. She had gotten a great haul, but where was Shoto's gift? She looked and there were no more boxes inside of the larger box. Had they forgotten to put his in? Did he forget to buy one? What happened?

Quickly picking up her cellphone, she went to text him when a message came though. Was it from Shoto? No. It was from her friend from downstairs.

'Come down here, there's a present for you.'

She was utterly confused, but did as was told. When she got downstairs, she stopped breathing, if only for a moment before she took off dashing. Standing there was Shoto, holding a bouquet of roses.

"Shoto!" she shouted as she hugged him.

"Merry Christmas, Toru." he said.


End file.
